The present disclosure relates to an operating device used as an input device for an information processor such as a gaming machine.
The operating device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,906 has operating members such as buttons and operating sticks. The operating device includes a circuit board equipped with circuitry and components adapted to transmit signals responsive to the operations of the operating members to an information processor.